bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Summoners' Research Lab/@comment-180.183.16.50-20150331161011/@comment-25209037-20150401164208
^This is going to be hard, I don't thing you can bet Maxxie with the units you've got. You might have to multi squad and play it defensively. What are your other non-6* units?, there might be others we can use there. Also, no Ihsir's Guise? First, cross out Kajah and Mifune from your list of potential squadmates, they're both dark types, the former has a very large bb/sbb fill req while the latter is very fragile. Second, your main problem is that you lack a dedicated healer and stat cleanser/nuller. Rin is not a healer, she's a pseudohealer, her heal is on in her sbb that has a massive bc requirement (47). Her HoT LS can't be used as a crutch since it heals so little. That said, if you intend to turn her to a dedicated healer, you need to dual sphere her first (you'll get a free frog in 10 days), give her a stat booster + miroku pearl. Third, find a Lily Matah and/or Cardes friends, you'll need them. Fourth, items: Fujin Potion and Tonic, Revive Light/Crescent Dew, Goddess Idol, Potion & High Potion. Fifth, spheres: Rin, Leomurg + miroku; Elza, Lexida; Lunaris, Drevas; Vargas, Dandelga (only if you intend to use his UBB), otherwise stat booster; mitigators, Dandelga; the rest, stat booster that is not Beast Blade. Sixth, about Grahdens, you're trying for Maxwell, so I assume that you already have him? Max his bb and his level and he can be a liable lead as well. For squad composition: first squad composition, go for a Rin lead, Lily friend, Shera for mitigation, Lucca/Vargas, Raydn, Zergel. You might get to kill Abaddon and Juggernaut with this, you've got stat ailments covered with Rin's LS with a probably a passable healing. You might also het to damage Maxwell for several turns before dying and switching to the second squad. Hopefully, you get enough BC so that your mitigator can have their BB up every turn, if not, guard, Lily's LS works wonders here. Second squad: Rosetta lead, Cardes friend, Lunaris for stat cleansing (risky, but she's the only cleaser you've got), Darv for mitigation, Ultor, Vargas/Lucca, Elza and Mariudeth. With this second squad set up, with Cardes and Elza's sbb and Rosetta's BB, you might produce enough HC to heal your squad. Ultor is her for Taunt during the Destiny turn so pop him a goddess idol. Assuming your Vargas has his UBB unlocked, you might get to fire it off (unlikely though you might get lucky) and reduce Maxxie's ATK for two turns, reducing the damage you receive. With Rosetta's LS spark buff, Elza's sbb spark buff and Mariudeth's crit buff, you might get to deal enough damage to bring her down, while Cardes LS means you get to receive a 20% damage reduction from Maxie's attacks. Tips: Nothing much, just follow Trial003's section above, memorise Maxie's script, always have your mitigation up every turn, and always guard dark units on Destiny's turn. Somebody else might have a better squad composition so hold off just yet, in the mean time, take advantage of SFRU and level up your bb/sbb levels. Things I wish you have: Evil shard for mitigators; Yujeh for Dark/Light element buff and HoT; Luka for HoT and BB gauge fill on attack; Zelnite/Ronel/Feeva for BC+HC buff; Selena 7* high hit count, HoT SBB and Angel Idol UBB. Anyway, good luck.